Escondiendo al Corazón
by Tristana Black
Summary: Como el amor puede cambiar a una persona. Un adiós demasiado pronto. Lágrimas, dolor, amor...no soy buena para los resúmenes uu....lean lena y dejenme reviews


_**Escondiendo al corazón**_

Por Lullabygurl

**Capítulo I**

Unas pequeñas luces se colaban por mi ventana. Las oscuras cortinas de mi sala común se veían escasamente iluminadas por el pequeño rayo de sol matutino que me despertaba diariamente reflejando tu imagen frente a mis ojos.

Los ronquidos de cada uno de mis compañeros en la sala son los que diariamente me despiertan de mi ensimismamiento y hacen que tu imagen desaparezca de mi mente por unos instantes.

Me levanto lentamente dejando caer las cobijas al suelo mientras que Crabbe, mi inseparable compañero, bosteza haciendo un sonido sumamente extraño.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Calla Crabbe..no es asunto tuyo...

Cuidadosamente tomé mi pulcro uniforme y me dirigí a las duchas de los dormitorios. Abrí el agua caliente esperando a que se templara un poco. El agua caía por mi rostro haciendo que tu imagen nuevamente apareciera en mis pensamientos...

---------

**FLASHBACK**

Sólo se escuchaba el rascar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos al momento de redactar los deberes correspondientes de alguna clase. Los estantes de la biblioteca estaban aparentemente vacíos, pero mientras camino, la gente me voltea a ver como si fuese un ente extraño en ese lugar.

Ahí estás tu, detrás de un estante observo tu castaño y ondulado cabello, con aquél brillo que siempre te caracterizaba. Tú, metida en tus estudios, sin siquiera percatarte de que te estoy observando detenidamente, formando tu imagen en mi mente para así nunca olvidarte.

Giraste el rostro y me sorprendiste observándote. Rápidamente tomé un libro cualquiera y comencé a hojearlo mientras sentía que te acercabas a mi.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Malfoy?..-me preguntaste con un tono de incredulidad sumamente tierno.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Granger.

-Jum..._ "Misterios de las criaturas mágicas en Budapest"_...interesante..

No pude evitar dejar de mostrarte una demasiado tímida sonrisa que al parecer se tornó en una media sonrisa un poco grotesca. No pude decir nada. No por que no quisiera contestarte, sino porque me tenías embobado con tus lindas pecas y tus hermosos labios, de los cuales me había enamorado desde primer año.

-Si..claro..

Mi típico tono de sarcasmo comenzó con su lucha para hacerte marchar de ese lugar. Pero para mi desgracia, llegó uno de tus mejores amigos, uno de los que se te pegan como las rémoras en los costados de los tiburones.

-Hermione!...te necesitamos en una cosa...¿Qué haces hablando con el enemigo?

-Me interesaba por su lectura, Ron. ¿Qué necesitan?

-Será mejor que te vayas Granger, no querrás hacer esperar a tus lindos amiguitos...y tu Weasley, deberías aprender a no interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas...¬¬

-Calla Malfoy...vamos Hermione..

-Hey...Granger..

-Si, Malfoy?

-Nada...

Las palabras no fluyeron adecuadamente haciéndome pasar una vergüenza enfrente de aquél muchacho. No aparté la vista de tu hermoso cabello bailando con el aire mientras te apartabas de mi vista. Maldije a Ronald Weasley por haberme privado de un pequeño momento de felicidad con tu presencia.

Te seguí con la vista hasta que te perdiste entre la multitud de chicos apresurados por llegar temprano a las clases siguientes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

----------

Cerré el grifo del agua caliente y el agua fría comenzó a helarme el cuerpo. Necesitaba despertar de mis sueños eternos antes de salir de la ducha y que alguno de mis insufribles compañeros me notara distinto.

Al llegar nuevamente al dormitorio, mis compañeros me esperaban listos. Debí aparentar mi típica malicia para no ser descubierto.

Desde que te conocí, niña mía, mi malicia no ha sido sino un simple efecto de personalidad que debo mantener para seguir con mi buen estatus dentro del mundo de la magia. Mi padre, mi madre, tu sabes...

-¿A caso necesitan de mi para encontrar el camino hacia el gran comedor, mis querubines?...Anden! vamos! No quiero los demás tardo adolescentes acaparen con mi desayuno.

Bajamos de mala gana al Gran Comedor. Ahí te busqué con la mirada y no te encontré. No estabas disfrutando un delicioso chocolate caliente mientras leías un ejemplar de El Profeta acompañada por tus amigos.

Me senté en la mesa de Slytherin como siempre lo he hecho, sin apartar la vista de la de Gryffindor, simulando crear algún plan para derrocar a tu amigo Potter y que los demás no me descubran al esperar encontrarte en aquella mesa.

Pero ese pequeño pensamiento es simplemente un fugaz deseo de volver a verte después de tanto dolor que mutuamente nos causamos.

**Capítulo II**

¿Sabes algo, alma mía? Por mucho tiempo he meditado intentando encontrar la razón de nuestro dolor mutuo. No logro comprenderlo. Es tan extraño. Tan complicado.

Estoy aquí recostado sobre la madera vieja de aquél puente que fue partícipe de nuestro primer encuentro amistoso-amoroso. Respiro el olor del campo fresco y escucho el cantar de los pajarillos esperando a que su madre les alimente con la comida que ha cazado durante el día.

Las nubes comienzan a moverse lentamente mientras mi mente viaja con ellas. Comienza a nublarse mi vista y caigo en un profundo sueño.

¿Cómo nos enamoramos? Ah! Si. Ya recuerdo.

--------

**FLASHBACK**

El sol está radiante, como nunca. Acabo de darme cuenta de la razón. Estás sentada junto al lago leyendo algún extenso libro sobre alguna de tus muchas clases optativas que decides tomar a principio de curso. Detrás de un árbol te observo detenidamente mientras pasas la hoja que acabas de leer gustosa.

Percibo un reflejo color rojo a mi lado derecho. Una hermosa rosa está ahí, observándome, esperando a ser cortada para entregársela a alguien que la merezca.

Me acerco silenciosamente para que no te des cuenta de mi presencia, y corto con paciencia la rosa para no marchitarla. La observo dándome cuenta de que nunca podrá compararse contigo, por más hermosa que sea esa rosa. Te observo nuevamente y sigues leyendo ávidamente tu libro.

_-Hey Granger...¿Cómo estás?... Te traje esta rosa... no...Quise regalarte esto.. Por todos los dioses! Draco Malfoy! Eres patético¿Cómo puede costarte tanto trabajo hablarla a la chica?_

Por varios minutos estuve pensando en como darte esa rosa sin que se viera patético y sin que pensaras que soy un completo idiota. Finalmente me decidí a hablarte. Me acerqué cuidadosamente para no interrumpirte en tu lectura.

Una hoja seca fue la que me delató. Volteaste sobresaltada y me viste parado junto a ti.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy¿Qué no soy demasiada poca cosa para ti?

Era de esperarse tu reacción. Siempre te traté mal por quedar bien con mi gente, pero nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-Sabes.. no vengo a buscar pleito Granger..-dije mientras ocultaba la flor detrás de mi espalda y me acercaba cada vez más a ti-..simplemente quiero conversar un poco..

Te quedaste callada por unos instantes hasta que me invitaste a tomar asiento. He de decirte que me sentí muy contento de recibir esa invitación de tu parte. Tomé asiento gustoso mientras tu seguías callada.

-Mira, Hermione... esto..yo... quería pedirte una disculpa...

-O.o... una disculpa? A mi?

-Si, Granger a ti!..-mi tono fue subiendo de volumen hasta parecer un tanto fuerte-..disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas...

-Pues..disculpa aceptada, Malfoy...

-Mira, Hermione.. la verdad es que no solo vine a eso..

-Ah no? Entonces?

Tu seguías tan metida en tu lectura que no te diste cuenta cuando saqué la rosa y comenzaba a jugar con ella en las manos.

-Mira...yo...esto...me gustas...-te di un beso en la mejilla y dejé la rosa sobre el libro mientras me fui completamente avergonzado y colorado de ahí para dejarte con tu lectura.

Esperaba que te enfadaras, pero no lo hiciste.

-Draco!..-gritaste desde tu lugar haciendo que me detuviera en seco sonriendo para mis adentros mientras te daba la espalda y me giraba lentamente-..Espera!

Me acerqué a ti y volví a sentarme. Sin siquiera predecirlo, tus labios, tus cálidos y hermosos labios se posaron sobre los míos haciendo que el corazón me diera un vuelco completo. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Simplemente me quedé completamente en shock.

Te levantaste y me miraste.

-A mi también me gustas, Draco... desde primer año...

Finalmente, te alejaste poco a poco con la rosa entre las manos con la vista puesta sobre el camino como era tu costumbre. Yo, mientras te observaba. Observaba tu cabello brillar con los reflejos del sol, y como volaban algunos mechones con la ayuda del viento.

Me recargué en el tronco del árbol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro suspirando por estar satisfecho de lo que había logrado.

-MALFOY!!! MALFOY!!!

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Goyle?!..-contesté sarcásticamente mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados-.. ¿Qué no ves que intento descansar un poco?!

-¿Qué hacía esa sangre sucia contigo?

Me levanté precipitadamente y tomé a Goyle por el cuello impactándolo contra el tronco. El chico no sabía por qué había sido esa mi reacción y yo no quería que se diera cuenta de que te amaba por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre mi reputación, mi estatus, sobre todo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?! De unos días para acá estás actuando demasiado extraño..

No contesté. Dejé que él solo se diera cuenta.

-No estarás interesado en esa sangre sucia cierto?

-Estás enfermo Goyle? YO?! Interesado en una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger?! Por Dios! Pero como puedes pensar eso! Vámonos ya! Esto apesta...

Me sacudí el pulcro uniforme y me dirigí hacia el interior del castillo, arrepentido hasta la médula por haberte negado e insultado de tal manera. Pero debes entenderme, alma mía, era por tu bien...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

------------

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia me despertaron de mi sueño en donde me diste aquél primer beso que no sació mi necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos aunque fuera por un pequeño momento.

Me levanté y el mismo reflejo rojo que apareció aquella vez volvió a aparecer. Me acerqué a la rosa y la corté para entregártela más tarde.

Llegué a mi sala común y la puse en un poco de agua. He de decirte que resaltaba un poco con el color verde oscuro de mi sala común. Como tu resaltas entre esa bola de neandertales con los que se dicen llamar tus amigos, por tu simple belleza eterna.

**Capítulo III**

Me encuentro aquí, en la oscuridad de mi sala común, observando la pequeña pero magnífica rosa color rojo carmesí que corté horas antes, cuando recordé nuestro primer beso, cuando recordé cuando me habías dicho que me querías.

¿Por qué tardé tanto en armarme de valor para decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti? Desde primer año te amaba. ¿Por qué tan tarde? Todo podría haber sido distinto. Pero la codicia, la avaricia y la soberbia me tenían atado hasta que tú, con tu dulce voz y tus hermosos labios, me hiciste dar cuenta de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo. Me estaba perdiendo de ti.

Cada paso, cada luz, cada flor me recuerda a ti, amor mío. Son muchos los recuerdos que tengo de ti, tantas las anécdotas que juntos vivimos. Tantas cosas que son imposibles de olvidar, tantas cosas que a pesar de tu partida, se quedaron conmigo.

Muchas veces me pregunté ¿como fue que te fijaste en alguien como yo¿En alguien repelido por la sociedad por el simple nombramiento de su apellido, por la cruz que he debido cargar siempre? No lo entiendo, y creo que nunca lo entenderé.

¿Recuerdas ese día? Yo lo recuerdo a la perfección. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

--------

**FLASHBACK**

-Malfoy!!

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter¿A caso no tuviste suficiente con que te haya ganado en el club de duelo..-decía mientras le dirigía una media sonrisa con sarcasmo..- y quieres que te avergüence aún más?

-Muy gracioso Malfoy...-dijo el chico con los puños cerrados. Sin darme cuenta me aprisionó contra el débil tronco de un árbol que encontró en su camino-..¿Qué te traes con Hermione?!

-Cielos Potter, nunca te dijeron que la fuerza bruta no va bien contigo?

-Contesta!

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Potter! Y nunca te incumbirá! Puedo hablar con quienes se me de la gana! Es un país libre..no es cierto? Ahora SUÉLTAME!

El chico poco a poco fue soltándome el cuello. Valla que faltaba el aire.

-Solo me entero de que le haces algo Malfoy y...

-Y qué Potter? Me enfrentaré a tu linda y preciada varita mágica? No te tengo miedo...

-Estás advertido Malfoy!

Salió impresionantemente enfadado. Nunca podría hacerte daño mi bella flor. A pesar de mi actitud para contigo, nunca fue ni ha sido mi intención lastimarte.

Minutos más tarde llegaste tu. La mirada se me iluminó y pude sentir como la sangre comenzaba a subirme por la cabeza. Tan bella como siempre, con tu castaño cabello ondulándose con el viento te acercaste a mi y me diste un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué quería Harry?

Te pasé el brazo por los hombros esperando a que te enfadaras, pero no lo hiciste. Me dejaste abrazarte como nunca lo había hecho. Tiernamente te contesté, intentando no meter en líos a tus amigos.

-Nada.. simplemente hablamos..

Nos quedamos observando el horizonte en ese lindo y apartado lugar hasta que con toda la vergüenza del mundo te hablé.

-Hermione...

-Si?

-Quieres...esto...me preguntaba si.. tu y yo...

-Vamos Draco... no puede ser tan difícil decirlo..

-Que si quieres ser mi novia?

Sentía como me hervía la sangre. Sentía mis manos temblar. Todo yo temblaba del nerviosismo.

-Draco.. estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-Por algo te lo estoy diciendo no?!

-O.o

-Perdona... no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, sabes?

Me recargué sobre la pequeña barda que estaba junto a nosotros poniéndome las manos en el inicialmente pálido rostro, que ahora estaba como un tomate, para evitar que me vieras avergonzado.

Tierna y suavemente me quitaste las manos del rostro y me miraste.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando a que dijeras esas palabras¿A que me pidieras estar contigo?

-Mucho?..-te pregunté incrédulo..

-Desde que te vi pasar junto con tus amigos en el expreso el primer día de clases de primer año. Todo ese tiempo...

-De verdad? Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Por que creía que toda tu pantalla de niño engreído era verdadera, y supuse que me lastimarías.

-Pero yo nunca te lastimaría...

Te abracé, haciendo que sintieras mi cariño hacia ti. Sin siquiera haberme dicho tu respuesta podía sentir cual sería, sin embargo, te lo volví a preguntar.

-Entonces¿Qué dices¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Si Draco... acepto..

En ese momento me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo. Te abracé y te cargué para fundirnos en un largo beso que sería el testigo de nuestro querer.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-------------

Fue como si yo viviera en un sueño. Un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar.

Observo la rosa que está junto a mi mesilla de noche. Tan bella, tan pulcra, tan pura. Tan pura como tu, pero la belleza que tiene, siempre se verá opacada por la que tu poseías, posees y poseerás. Hoy y siempre.

Ahora intento dormir, pero tu recuerdo me mantiene despierto. La luna me observa por la ventana, siendo cómplice de lo que un día me trajo. Tu nombre y tu recuerdo.

**Capítulo IV**

-Malfoy!! Me estás poniendo atención acaso?..-preguntó un Severus Snape enfadado sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Al parecer se ha percatado que pienso en ti.

-Si, Profesor..

-Pues entonces deja de observar un asiento vacío y presta atención!

No contesté nada. Tan solo observar el lugar que una vez ocupaste en pociones, me confortaba un poco. Con tu infinito conocer de los distintos ingredientes, haciendo que tus pociones siempre quedaran perfectas, aunque Snape nunca lo aceptara. Tu eras perfecta. Eres perfecta.

De un momento a otro, termino mi poción con los ingredientes correspondientes y la dejo en el escritorio del profesor. Espero a que todos salgan simulando una peculiar lentitud en levantar mis útiles. Inclusive Snape salió obligándome a cerrar la puerta cuando saliera. Me quedé solo.

-Hey Granger..-dije mientras me acercaba a tu asiento y ponía mi mano izquierda en el respaldo de la silla para después recorrerlo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos-..hice bien mi poción¿lo has visto? Justo como tu me enseñaste.

Posé mi mano sobre el escritorio, recorriendo cada centímetro que una vez tocó tu piel. Abrí el cajón y encontré algo que no creí encontrar nunca. La pluma que usabas para escribir.

Saqué mi libro y lo abrí justamente a la mitad para guardar la pluma color dorado que alguna vez te regalé.

Rápidamente cerré el cajón y metí el libro a mi mochila para salir corriendo del aula para llegar a mi habitación en vez de ir al Gran Comedor a comer. No tenía hambre. Solo quería verte en mis sueños más profundos, vida mía.

Ya en mi sala común, saco el libro y encuentro tu pluma. La tomó y comienzo a jugar con ella dándole vueltas con la mano, simulando hacerla volar, cuando de pronto, un recuerdo tuyo me llegó a la mente.

Rápidamente me bajé de mi cama y busqué en uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche y lo encontré. Aquella caja negra que un día de San Valentín te di. La tomé entre mis manos y la abrí por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Sigues aquí..-dije hacia el vacío mientras sacaba el colgante en forma de libélula y las pequeñas piedras de colores se reflejaban en mi suéter con los reflejos del sol-..la última vez que te vi fue en..en.. no, no. Ahora no. No quiero arruinar mis recuerdos...

----------

**FLASHBACK**

-Hermione...no sé como puedes estar con Malfoy...es tan..tan..-dijo Potter con su típico aire sarcástico

-Lindo? Romántico?

-Yiuk...que desagradable..Harry¿te imaginas a Malfoy de meloso?..-dijo Weasley en un tono un tanto divertido.

-Jajaja, la verdad es que no...

-Muy gracioso, Ronald...ahora, si no les molesta.. debo irme...

Recuerdo que yo estaba al pie de la escalera. Observaba mi reloj para no perderme del mejor momento hasta ese entonces. El baile de San Valentín. Te recuerdo perfectamente.

_-"A qué hora vendrá?"_

Pensaba yo mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota tejida que utilizo para quitarme el nerviosismo. Con muy pocos buenos resultados, he de agregar. De pronto, sentí tu mirada. Tu cálida mirada sobre mi. Al momento de verte, me sentí en las nubes. El corazón se me paralizó y comencé a sentir mariposillas en el estómago. Ahí estabas tu. Con tu hermoso cabello recogido a la mitad, dejando los cárieles caer sobre tus hombros, tu vestido era de un rojo intenso y llevabas unos bellos guantes blancos, lisos y satinados.

Sentía que el aire me faltaba, no podía creer que tu, una hermosa flor, la única flor que se podría apreciar entre tanta sequía del Sahara, te hubieras decidido por alguien como yo, una vil serpiente engreída.

Te acercaste a mi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Te veías tan hermosa. Te abracé y te di un beso en aquellos cálidos y hermosos labios.

-Te tengo un regalo ...-dije mientras sacaba una delgada caja rectangular color negro del bolsillo interior de mi saco y te lo ponía enfrente-..cierra los ojos..

-No entiendo Draco..-me respondiste con una inocente y bella sonrisa mientras cerrabas los ojos..

-Es una sorpresa. Cuando te diga, abres los ojos..-abrí la caja y la puse frente a tus ojos. Una gargantilla y un dije en forma de libélula, bañado en oro blanco, con tres piedras, de color azul, lila y rosa, incrustadas brillaban con los reflejos de las luces-..puedes abrirlos. Feliz día de San Valentín..te..te..am...quiero..

-OH cielos Draco! Es hermoso!! pero.. no debiste... Feliz San Valentín. Yo también te quiero... perdona por que no tengo nada digno que regalarte...

-Bromeas? Tenerte aquí es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado...y para ti..siempre es lo mejor.

Te puse el collar, sintiendo por primera vez la piel desnuda de tus hombros descubiertos. Una especie de electricidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Es tan difícil de explicar. Aún sin tenerte cerca y junto a mi, me produce el mismo efecto.

Te tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón. Bailamos un par de canciones sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre nosotros. Tu parecías desconcertada, así que te abracé y te propuse salir de ahí.

Ya afuera, nos dirigimos hacia un lugar apartado iluminado por infinidad de luces dejando ver una hermosa fuente en medio de la terraza a donde llegamos. Te llevé de la mano hacia la fuente y te senté para tomar asiento yo también.

-Sabes Hermione... he estado pensando mucho en algo.. sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti...

-Ah si?

-Si... siento que ya no siento lo mismo...

-De verdad?

-Si Hermione... ya no siento lo mismo..por que yo... yo... yo te amo...

Te quedaste muda por un momento. Sin saber que decir. Simplemente me veías a los ojos hasta que finalmente hablaste.

-Yo también te amo...

Sonreí. Por mucho tiempo había permanecido serio sin siquiera mostrar la alegría que me producía tu simple presencia, pero ahora, contigo frente a mi, diciéndome que me amabas, me hizo dejar de temer al sonreír y que la gente me viera.

Puse mi mano en tu cuello y lentamente te acerqué hacia mi, para poner mis labios sobre los tuyos y fundirnos en un largo e interminable beso.

Cuando creí que estábamos solos, sentí la presencia de una tercer persona. A quien menos hubiera podido imaginar en ese momento ahí. Mi padre

-DRACO MALFOY!!!!!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-------------

Me levanté precipitado de la cama. Las manos comenzaban a temblarme mientras sudoroso me levanté. No me había dado cuenta de cuando me había quedado dormido. Busqué desesperadamente la libélula pero no estaba.

-Buscas esto?..-me preguntó Goyle mientras me agachaba bajo la cama para buscarlo. Lo tenía agarrado de la delgada cadena y lo observaba fijamente.

Se lo arrebaté de las manos. Y lo guardé rápidamente en la caja de siempre y lo metí en el cajón de la mesilla un poco alterado.

-Si sigues así, vas a terminar mal, Malfoy.

-Déjame en paz, Goyle.. eso no es asunto tuyo..

-El que sigas fingiendo ser algo que no eres no va a regresar a Hermione. Lo sabes muy bien.

Me acerqué y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Tu crees que lo sabes todo Goyle?! Entonces dime algo¿Por qué demonios ya no está aquí¡¿Por qué demonios me la arrebataron de las manos de esa manera?!

Se quedó en silencio, simplemente me miraba.

-Tu no sabes nada Goyle, y nunca lo sabrás...

**Capítulo V**

Desde aquél día no he podido conciliar el sueño. Apenas cierro los ojos y el miedo se apodera de mi y tu recuerdo permanece a mis ojos como la fantasía que formaste en mi mente aluna vez.

La ventana de Las Tres Escobas repiquetea con las gotas de lluvia. Las mismas personas sentadas en las mismas mesas bebiendo lo mismo de siempre.

Madame Rosmerta atiende como siempre lo ha hecho, evitando que magos y brujas menores de edad acudieran a tan poblado local.

-Un güisqui de fuego..-ordené mientras colocaba mi túnica en el perchero y me sentaba a la mesa. Aquella misma mesa que ocupamos una vez.

Giro mi rostro para observar el oscuro horizontes mientras una nueva presencia llega a la mesa pidiendo asiento.

-Es un país libre, no Potter?..-le contesté sin siquiera mirarlo y no dije nada más.

-Hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo..-me dijo desviando la mirada-..sobre aquella noche, Malfoy.

-¿Qué no te han dicho suficiente ya?

-Si, pero quiero que tu me lo digas.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Potter?

-¿Qué pasó aquella noche, Malfoy¿Qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió?

-¿Para qué indagar en algo de lo que nadie me querrá creer¿Para que seguir con lo mismo sabiendo que se saldrá con la suya?

-Tal vez si lo intentaras...

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya?! Por Dios Potter! Por un día, por un solo condenado día ponte en mi situación!

-¿Y crees que no se como te sientes?!..-dijo mientras golpeaba el puño en la mesa-..Hermione era mi mejor amiga!! La amaba como si fuera mi hermana!!

-Si tanto pregonan haberla amado como hermana, como mejor amiga, tu y Weasley hubieran intentado hacer algo aquella noche, no crees Potter?

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Escuchaba el repiquetear de la lluvia en la ventana.

-Por todo este tiempo me he sentido tan culpable por lo que sucedió...

-No eres culpable, Malfoy...Por más que me duela aceptarlo, no lo eres!

-Si, claro.. déjame en paz Potter...

Se levantó aún sin quererlo.

-Siempre estará contigo, lo sabes? Comienza a verte como realmente eres, como ella te mostró una vez. No escondas tu corazón, Malfoy. No lo hagas.

Se alejó dejándome en completa soledad. Miles de cosas pasan por mi mente. Sobretodo aquella noche. La noche que te perdí para siempre.

Después de que el alcohol comenzara a tener efecto en mi delgado organismo, debí salir a la calle. Necesitaba un aire que no estuviese cargado de dolor y melancolía. Necesitaba despejar mi mente una vez más.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta de salida, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caerme en el rostro. Caminé lentamente hacia algún destino incierto que me esperaba al final del camino. ¿Para que correr? No tengo para qué hacerlo.

Mi ropa estaba completamente mojada. De mi rostro escurrían las pesadas gotas de lluvia que enviaba el cielo. Me detuve un momento y a mi derecha vi un gran terreno. Inevitablemente me acerqué.

Flores de colores. Infinidad de flores de colores adornan aquél oscuro terreno que ahora se encuentra a mis pies. Tomo una de las flores e imagino tu rostro.

_-Dracoooooo..._

¿Acaso es mi imaginación¿De verdad escucho tu voz?

-Hermione!!!..-grité esperando alguna respuesta..

_-Dracoooooo.._.-tu dulce voz vuelta un susurro, que casi se pierde con el sonido de la lluvia al pegar en el pasto, volvía a llamarme.

-Hermione!!! Te extraño¿Por qué me dejaste?!..-grité mientras dirigía mi rostro hacia el cielo, esperando escuchar tu voz de nuevo-..¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?! Hermione!!!!..-tomé una flor y la apreté con la mano encajándome las espinas, deshaciendo los hermosos pétalos-..Te sigo amando!!!!

Un enorme rayo iluminó el cielo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, para que después, un sonoro trueno eliminara el pequeño rastro del susurro de tu voz hablándome al oído...

Vuelvo a escuchar la soledad. Volteo hacia ambos lados esperando encontrar un poco de paz viendo tu rostro correr hacia mi debajo de la lluvia, pero no lo veo. Me pongo de pie observando mi mano costada por las espinas de la flor. La sangre escurre con el agua hasta dejarme la camisa finamente manchada de rojo escarlata.

-----------

**FLASHBACK**

-DRACO MALFOY!!!!

Rápidamente volteé a ver de donde provenía esa voz sumamente conocida. Mi padre estaba parado enfrente de nosotros, y como siempre, n iba solo. Mi tía Bella estaba con él. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí?

-Padre! Tía Bella¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mi padre se acercó rápidamente a donde estabas tu. Me puse frente a él.

-Pero como te atreves! Con.. con... una sangre sucia como Granger!!!!

-No le digas sangre sucia!!!

-Pero... como?!

Sin decir nada, me soltó un bofetón tan duro, que me sacó sangre de la comisura del labio. Tu, rápidamente te levantaste.

-Draco!!!..-corriste junto a mi y miraste a mi padre con recelo.

-Aléjate de él! Maldita sangre sucia!!!!-gritó Bella acercándose a ti y quitándote de mi alcance.

-Suéltala Bellatrix!!!!..-le grité levantándome del piso-..padre! Yo.. yo.. yo la amo!!! Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto!

-Amarla dices?! Pero que sabes tu del amor, muchacho malagradecido?! No puedes amar a una sangre sucia como a..-te miró despectivamente-..a esa!!

-Calla padre! Qué sabes tu de amor cuando a mi madre no le das una sola palabra de afecto¿Qué sabes tu de amor cuando a la que es tu mujer le llevas puras angustias por tu trabajo? Y tu..-me dirigí a Bellatrix-..no la toques! Quítale tus manos de encima!

Antes de terminar de hablar, mi padre me golpeó con su bastón. Sentí como poco a poco el pómulo se me abría dejando ver un hilillo de sangre resbalar.

-Muchacho insolente! Soy tu padre y me mereces respeto!!

-Y a mi no me vas a gritar, Draco... ja! Ya parece!

Una gota de lluvia calló en mi pómulo abierto. Miré al cielo y luego te miré. Me armé de valor y me les enfrenté. Solo por ti.

-Calla Bellatrix! No eres sino más que una... una...

-Una qué, Draco?..-te propició un golpe que me dolió en el alma.

-Déjala!!! Maldita déjala!!! Qué te ha hecho ella?!?!

-Guarda tu veneno, Bellatrix..- Te pusiste de pié y te enfrentaste a Bella. ¿Por qué lo hiciste amor mío¿Por qué me defendiste?-..el asunto es conmigo.. con una sangre sucia.. no con Draco.. déjenlo a él.. no tiene de culpa el tener una familia tan despreciable.

-Cuida tus palabras Granger, cuídalas bien..

-O si no qué Bellatrix? Me lanzarás a un velo como lo hiciste con Sirius hace tres años?

-No me provoques niña!

-Dios Bellatrix! era tu primo!

-Calla!

-Lo amabas!

-CALLA GRANGER!!!!!

-No! No me calles por decir la verdad!

-Hermione! Calla! No la provoques!

-No Draco! No callaré hasta que te des cuenta de lo despreciable que es tu familia!

-He dicho que calles!!!!

Bellatrix lanzó algo. No supe que fue! Pero ese algo te empujó hacia la fuente haciendo que te golpearas muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándote inconsciente.

-Hermione!!! Hermione!!!!.

Corrí hacia ti. Tomándote de los hombros intentando hacer que reaccionaras. No reaccionabas amor mío!

-Los odio!! Los odio!!!

Antes de que pudieran escucharme, habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué¿Pero.. como...a donde se fueron?!?!

Minutos más tarde, llegaron tus amigos y me vieron contigo en los brazos. Inconsciente. Inerte.

-Malfoy!!! Malfoy¿Qué ha sucedido?!..-gritó Potter mientras intentaba apartarme de ti.

-Suéltame Potter! No me alejaré de ella!!!..-dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y se iban combinando con el diluvio que comenzó a caer.-..Y tu Weasley! Corre por ayuda! Esto no puede quedar así!

Solo se me quedaban mirando. Ninguno decía ni hacía nada. Simplemente el dolor nos embargó a todos.

Te abrazaba. Abrazaba tu cuerpo, lo que una vez fuiste tu. Te quité el cabello del rostro y te di un último beso en los labios.

Observé tu cuello. Estaba el pendiente que te había regalado previamente ese día. Lo desabroché y lo guardé nuevamente en mi bolsillo.

-Te amo Hermione... nunca me olvides... yo no lo haré...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-------------

Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista. La lluvia seguía cayendo como esa noche. Esa tortuosa noche de San Valentín. Me derrumbé en ese momento en el mojado e inundado pasto. Tomé otra rosa y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué?! No lo entiendo vida mía! No lo entiendo!

Me quedé ahí, debajo de la lluvia. Observando las estrellas del cielo imaginando que vendrías por mi y me despojarías de todo el dolor que siente mi corazón.

**Capítulo VI**

La Sra. Pomfrey daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la enfermería. Revisando a cada uno de los pacientes, proporcionándoles los remedios necesarios para su recuperación.

Los pequeñas rayos de luz se colaban por las blancas cortinas iluminando poco a poco el lugar, pasando de rostro en rostro de cada uno de los pacientes hasta llegar a uno extremadamente pálido: el mío.

Me encuentro en una cama junto a la ventana, una simple y blanca cama. Abro los ojos y no puedo evitar cubrirlos con mis manos vendadas después de innumerables cortadas con las espinas de aquella rosa que me hice la noche pasada.

-Tuviste suerte, sabes?..-me dijo la señora Pomfrey al ver que abría los ojos mientras se acercaba a mi cama-..si no te hubiera encontrado Potter, podrías haber muerto de hipotermia...

-Potter?..-la interrumpí.

-OH si, Potter te encontró en el pasto hace 3 días...

-3 días?!

-Llevas dormido tres días, cariño..por lo visto necesitabas dormir...esas ojeras y la pérdida repentina de peso en estos últimos meses te delataron...

Me dirigió una cálida mirada y me regaló un tierno cariño. Un cariño que nunca recibiré de parte de mis padres o familiares. Le dirigí una escasa sonrisa y volteé el rostro para evitar que me viera llorar.

Cuando me dejó solo, miles de veces apareció el recuerdo de esa noche en mi cabeza. Pasaba una y otra vez, dándome a entender que todo había sido mi culpa. Que habías muerto por mi culpa.

Intenté dormir, pero un hermoso resplandor en la ventana me mantuvo despierto. Me tenía hipnotizado y poco a poco pude ver como esa luz se convirtió en ti. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo te veía frente a mi.

Te pusiste junto a mi cama; parecías un ángel, con un lindo y largo vestido blanco. Tu cabello hermosamente suelto y ondulado. En la cabeza llevabas una linda corona de flores rosas, azules, moradas y amarillas. El resplandor alrededor de ti comenzaba a desaparecer. Pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero me pareció haber visto tus alas.

-Hermione...-susurré.

-Shhhh..-pusiste tu dedo índice sobre mis labios y pude sentirlo como si en verdad fueras tu-..no fuiste tu, amor, fue tu familia, fue el pasado Draco, pero tu no amor mío.

-Pero Hermione, yo...

-Debes ver las cosas como son, yo morí defendiéndote a ti, por amor..

-Cuando moriste, yo morí contigo Hermione...te extraño demasiado...¿Por qué tu, Hermione¿Por qué no yo?

-Era mi deber amor..-me pasaste una mano por el rostro al momento de contestarme con tu dulce y tierna voz de siempre. Te sentías tan viva, tan material. Tu sonrisa como siempre, hermosa-..así estaba previsto desde antes de conocernos, cielo... fue mi destino enamorarme de ti. Fue mi destino vivir por ti y fue mi destino morir por ti. Tu destino fue amarme y ser amado y tu destino será vivir por ti...

-Pero Hermione...no...yo no...-volviste a taparme los labios con tu dulce y suave beso, para después darme el beso que siempre esperé durante todos estos largos meses...

-comienza a vivir por Draco, no por Lucius, ni por Narcisa, ni por Bellatrix... solo por Draco. Demuestra lo que sientes por los demás. Yo se que no desprecias a todos, amor..-te sonreí y me devolviste la sonrisa-..vive por ti, amor mío. Enamórate de nuevo, ama otra vez. Vive por ti, y lo más importante: nunca escondas tu corazón. Siempre muéstralo y regálaselo a los demás. Justo como lo hiciste conmigo. Recuérdame. Yo siempre lo haré.

Pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla derecha y yo te tomé con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

Poco a poco fuiste desvaneciéndote hasta desaparecer por completo. Algo me decía que no te volvería a ver nunca más.

Un _"TE AMO"_ fue lo que te despidió de mi para siempre. Un sentimiento de paz recorrió mi cuerpo entero dándome a entender que todo estaría bien.

Me sonreí a mi mismo recordando todo lo que una vez les dije a tus amigos y a los míos propios. Una serie de carcajadas invadió la enfermería, cuando de pronto escuché una voz familiar.

-Parece que ya estás bien. Por un momento creí que querías morir ahogado con la lluvia..-Potter entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer me había escuchado reír desde el pasillo. Se sentó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y me observaba-..y bien?

Solamente lo miré y sonreí. Inmediatamente supo mi respuesta.

-Sabes, Potter... nunca me di cuenta que era un estúpido. Al portarme así contigo, con Weasley, hasta con la misma Hermione..

-Jo.. que bueno que te diste cuenta de eso... de lo contrario creo que te hubiera dado un golpe...

-Calla Potter..-le dije aún riéndome. Guardé un poco de silencio y luego hablé-..la vi, sabes? Vestida como un ángel. Hermosa como siempre...

-Hay algo que tu no viste, Malfoy..-me dijo mientras yo escuchaba-..ella siempre fue un ángel. Nuestro ángel, pero sobretodo, el tuyo. Si no hubiera sido por ella, no nos habríamos dado cuenta de que no eres tan malo como aparentabas ser.

No contesté. Simplemente miré mis manos.

-Por cierto... la Señora Weasley te invita a pasar un rato en su casa...

-A mi? Los Weasley me invitan a mi?

-Si.. y más te vale que estés listo que ya nos vamos...así que anda! Levántate de la cama y anda, que tu baúl está listo...

Potter se alejó dándome la espalda. Simplemente lo miré y le dediqué un profundo gracias desde mis adentros, aunque no se lo haya dicho él la pudo notar en mi rostro.

Minutos después, me había cambiado y me amarraba los zapatos. Me puse de pié y observé lo que había sido mi hogar durante 7 maravillosos años.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el gran comedor a observar aquella magnificencia que durante todo ese tiempo nos cobijó. Giré mi rostro hacia el techo y suspiré.

-Has vuelto a vivir, Draco Malfoy.. basta de fingir.. a partir de hoy eres un hombre nuevo. Nunca más vivirás escondiendo al corazón.

**Fin...**

**----------------------------------------**

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado mi primer Draco-Hermione...


End file.
